


On the Desk and At the Table

by BuzzCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (because of heats implied in the a/b/o dynamic), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is an omega and goes into heat, convincing an alpha Steve Rogers to come with her. Bucky has something to say about and everyone stays friends. And more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Desk and At the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my computer for months. Maybe a year. Honestly, I'm tired of waiting for inspiration to write more and it's done just so I can get rid of it.
> 
> Anyway, this involves dub-con because Darcy is in heat and so that's that. You've been given the necessary heads-up.

Darcy sat at her computer, sighing and running her hands through her hair. She loved Jane, she really did. But when she was deciphering presumably drunk notes scribbled on a restaurant napkin that sober Jane insisted were the key to this project, Darcy was about ready to kill her. It was late, Darcy was tired, and her heat was coming up. But Jane was still plugging away at her research and technically it was only four o’clock, so Darcy took a breath and kept trying to decide if that was an ‘h’ or an ‘n’. As she finally decided that it was instead an ‘a’, the lab doors swished open and Thor strode in, wrapping his arms around Jane,

“Fair Jane! It is time for you to retire with me and send the Lady Darcy to her own abode.” Thor sniffed the air, presumably picking up her stronger scent. Darcy wasn’t worried. He and Jane were already bonded, so he looked on her as a younger sister instead of an available Omega, which Darcy was thankful for. Thor boomed,

“Lady Darcy, your heat is approaching!” Darcy stretched in her chair. Even she could almost smell it on herself. She had been feeling progressively warmer all day and she knew that tomorrow she’d be calling in sick.

“So it is, Thunder Man.” she said as her back popped. Jane said,

“Thor, it’s only four o’clock! I still have a few hours left. Darcy, you can go if you want. Take tomorrow off. Call me if you need anything.” She was already reaching from Thor’s arms to press a few more buttons on her computer as the Asgardian swept her up and carried her from the room. Darcy stretched a little more, trying to regain feeling in the leg she’d had curled beneath her,

“Thanks, Jane. You’re a lifesaver.” As Darcy was gathering her coat, the doors swished open again and suddenly Darcy’s senses were assaulted with the potent smell of available Alpha. He smelled like fresh baked bread and somehow _warmth_. Like home, like comfort. She felt herself grow hot and wet in the two seconds it took her to turn around.

Captain fucking America stood in the lab, pupils dilated and eyes fixed on her. Darcy stood and lowered her eyes, leaning her head just so slightly to the side, exposing her neck in typical Omega deference to an Alpha. She slowly walked up to him, careful to make her hips sway and puff her chest out just a bit, not that she needed it. His gaze was already glued to her girls, who had gone slightly less covered today because Darcy had felt so warm. She was only two feet in front of him when he shook his head,

“Thor. Was looking for Thor.”

“He left. With Jane.” said Darcy, walking a little further. Steve watched her advance, he himself frozen in place. Darcy inhaled deeply, trying to absorb as much of his scent as possible. Steve seemed to snap out of his daze, shaking his head,

“Well, I should…go.” Darcy’s hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder. Even the part of her that wasn’t doused in hormones could appreciate how high she had to reach for that, and the muscles she felt there.

“Wait.” Her voice was soft, almost a purr. Steve halted and even he seemed to be breathing heavily. Darcy smiled,

“If you’re trying to avoid my scent, panting won’t help you.” she said with a smirk. Steve gulped,

“What do you need?”

“You know what I need. An alpha to fill me, breed me, to fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week.” She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “And I do believe you’re just the alpha for the job.” Steve spun around and backed Darcy up to the nearest desk, pushing the paperwork to the ground with a sweep of his arm and picking Darcy up until she sat on the desk. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close, planting a searing kiss on his lips. Steve's hands were suddenly all over her, one on her back and the other threaded in her hair. Darcy took his bottom lip in her teeth and tugged. Steve groaned and almost involuntarily thrust his hips at her. Darcy held him close, biting harder into his lip. Her black pencil skirt was soon pushed up to hips, revealing pink lacy panties. Steve growled and ripped them off with one hand until he had Darcy bare. Meanwhile, Darcy was not idle. Her ankles stayed locked behind Steve’s back and her hands were fumbling with his sweatpants. His hair was still wet and he must have come downstairs just after a shower. Darcy was glad for the sweatpants, because all she had to do was push them and his boxers down before his cock bobbed free. She trailed a finger up the underside and Steve shouted in surprise. He removed the hand from her back and let it trail through Darcy’s folds to find her soaking wet. He leaned her back on the desk almost gently before he sheathed himself with her in one thrust. Darcy did her best to pull him in deeper until his balls were bumping her ass and she felt his knot inflating. Steve thrust back and forth in her, grunting as he did. It wasn’t a pretty fuck, Darcy still wearing everything but her panties and Steve with his boxers and sweatpants pooled around his ankles, but it was still hot and glorious. Darcy felt herself nearing her orgasm and whispered,

“Close…so close. Harder. Fuck me harder until we break the fucking table.” Steve’s hand left her hair and he started playing with her clit. He circled it twice and when his cock brushed her G-spot, Darcy screamed as she came apart, pulling Steve over the edge with her. He came hard in her, shooting his cum deep into her and the knot at the base of his cock grew until he was stuck inside her, cementing them together. They slowly caught their breath, each still coated in sweat. Darcy felt her hormones recede just enough that rational thought was allowed a moment in the sun. She looked at who was filling her, whose cum she had in her body, and she put a hand over her eyes,

“Shit. Double shit. Double fucking shit.” she said. Steve, to be fair, looked fairly ashamed. He would have walked away and let her have a moment, were it not for the fact that pulling out would have torn Darcy and caused more problems than it solved.

“Sorry.” he said. Darcy didn’t open her eyes, but she fluttered a hand at him,

“Not your fault. I just mean that…never mind.”

“What?” he asked. Darcy sighed, opening her eyes and setting herself up on her elbows. Steve tried to ignore how her breasts shifted with that movement.

“I mean that I have now almost officially shot any chance I had with you in the face.” she said. Steve looked confused and Darcy gestured at him,

“Look at you. A freaking American icon who I’m pretty sure has a Beta supersoldier in his bed. I just jumped you with no warning.” she flopped back onto the table-cum-bed and the movement jostled Steve and they both winced as his cock shifted slightly in her sensitive cunt. Steve reached down, rubbing his thumb in circles at Darcy’s hip,

“Darcy, it’s not like I didn’t want this.”

“You’re just at the mercy of your hormones when faced with an Omega with heat.”

“Then it’s not your fault either. You were at the mercy of your hormones _as_ an Omega in heat.” he said. Darcy squinted one eye up at him,

“Really?”

“Yeah. Really. In all honesty, once all this is over and once you’ve met Bucky, I’d like to take you to dinner.” he said. Darcy groaned,

“Shit. How dead am I, having fucked you when you and Bucky are a thing?” she said. Steve’s silence made her look up at him, “Well?”

“Um…probably not, actually. He and I…we kinda already talked about this.”

“You talked about you fucking me?” said Darcy, an eyebrow shooting up.

“Not exactly. We talked about bringing you in as our Omega. If you wanted to, of course.” said Steve. Darcy nodded, mulling the idea over. She’d seen them both, together and separate, around the tower and Darcy couldn’t say that it hadn’t crossed her mind to have one or both in her bed. Probably why Cap set her heat off almost a day early, as a matter of fact.

“Fuck.” she said.

“What?”

 “We didn’t use a condom.”

“Shit.” said Steve. Darcy smiled even as Steve could tell she was trying to control a certain amount of panic,

“Such language from one so noble.” she said, even as her own panic was mounting. Darcy ran a hand through her hair, her scent again circulating with that small motion. She smelled like cinnamon and nutmeg, like hot chocolate on a cold afternoon. Darcy rubbed a hand over her face, smearing her sweaty makeup slightly, “I have high fertility rates. It’s the reason that heat suppressants don’t work on me.” she said. Steve nodded numbly,

“So do I. They did…tests, after the serum.” he explained. Darcy put a hand to her abdomen,

“So there’s basically a 100% chance I’m knocked up right now.” she said. Steve nodded again, his own gaze falling to where her shirt still covered her midsection,

“We should definitely do dinner.” he said. Darcy couldn’t help a snort,

“We just fucked on a lab table, I’m probably pregnant, and you’re talking about dinner. I’m sorry, it’s just a little surreal that I’m being asked to dinner with Captain America while he’s still balls deep in me.”

“Steve.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Steve Rogers. Captain America is for when I’m on the news.” he said. Darcy smiled and held a hand up,

“Nice to meet you, Steve Rogers. Darcy Lewis, now-paid intern extraordinaire.” Steve shook her hand,

“Pleasure is all mine, Miss Lewis.”

“Actually, I think we both shared in the pleasure.” said Darcy. They both laughed at that. Steve shifted experimentally. His knot had gone down and he pulled out of Darcy, both of them groaning. Darcy hopped off the table, straightening her skirt and Steve pulled his pants up. Darcy put her hands on her hips,

“So…dinner?” She could feel her temperature rising already. No matter how much sex she had, her heat always lasted about five days. “My place at six? I don’t know how wise it would be for me to leave the building. Bucky can come too.”

“Six.” said Steve, nodding. He left the lab, turning to wave at Darcy when he reached the door. She waved back and he slipped out. Darcy turned around, putting her hands on the still-warm lab table and practically panting, though she wasn’t sure if it was from heat or panic. She had fucked Captain America. Steve Rogers. She was probably pregnant. If their fertility rates were anything to go, as well as the fact that he _brought on her heat a good day early_ , it was probably multiples. He was mated to a Beta assassin. Who Darcy was having dinner with in an hour. She’d order takeout. She took off her heels and carried them to the elevator. Before she stepped in, she hesitated.

“JARVIS?” she called,

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“Um, exactly how much of that did you get?” she said.

“I seem to have experienced a momentary lapse in audio and visual communication with this room.”

“Thanks, J-Man.” she said.

“You’re welcome.” Darcy pressed the button and stepped into the elevator. She had an hour.

 

An hour later found Darcy surrounded by Chinese takeout, just delivered, when her doorbell rang. She had spent the first half hour Febrezing the shit out of her apartment, trying to cover up the smell of her heat. The second half of the hour was spent getting into her outfit, a knee-length green dress that hung off her shoulders and showed off great cleavage. If this was a date, Darcy was damn sure she was going to dress for it. She buzzed the men in and moments later, two supersoldiers were at her door. Darcy took a deep breath and opened the door. Steve stood there in his button down shirt and dark jeans, Bucky beside him with similar attire except with a scowl of sorts on his face. Darcy pushed back her nervousness and stepped aside,

“Please come in.”

“Sounds like that punk already did.” said Bucky as he walked in. Darcy winced at the comment. Steve seemed apologetic. They were in the kitchen when Darcy turned to Bucky, unable to meet his eyes,

“Are you mad at me?” To her surprise, Bucky just huffed in annoyance,

“No. I’m annoyed with him. We agreed we wanted you, if you wanted us. But we also agreed we’d do this together. By the way, why does it smell like lavender in here?”

“Oh! I was trying to cover up the smell of, well, me. Just so we could eat dinner with clothes still on.”

“How are you currently not humping his leg?” asked Bucky, half confused and half amazed. Darcy shrugged,

“Amazing self-control. With the edge taken off, I can at least function. To a certain extent. An extent not including preparing a meal. Hope you guys like Chinese.”

“Love it.” said Steve, taking his place at the circular table. Darcy and Bucky sat on either side of him, also ending up next to each other.

“So who wants what?” asked Darcy, holding up one of the many containers that covered her tiny table, “I wasn’t sure what you guys liked and I know for a fact you never eat less than four cheeseburgers, so I ordered about half of the menu from the place down the street.”

“Chicken chow mein?” asked Steve. Darcy had already grabbed her own container and used her chopsticks to gesture at one of the containers. Bucky just grabbed the thing nearest him and dug in. For a moment the kitchen was quiet as everyone ate, but eventually, Bucky said,

“I think that Febreze is starting to wear off.” Indeed it was. Steve was barely able to keep his food from falling out of his chopsticks and the aroma of the room was slightly tinged with aroused Alpha. Bucky and Darcy each having their own reactions to that, Darcy’s exponentially worse because of her heat. Her panties were absolutely soaked and she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, desperate for a bit of friction. Bucky’s own cock was at attention. Slowly, eating stopped. As the last of the Febreze cleared the room and Bucky was able to get a clear smell of Darcy, his eyes bugged,

“Well shit, it’s no wonder Steve jumped you in the lab. Damn.” he said. Darcy blushed and looked down, biting her lip,

“Sorry. Smelling really great and being super fertile kind of runs in the family.” she said. Bucky nodded, eyes glazing over,

“We’ll have to make sure we use a condom then, unless you’re on some sort of birth control.” he said. Neither Darcy nor Steve was able to meet his eye as Steve said,

“’M afraid that’d be like closing the barn door once the horses are already out.” he said. That momentarily snapped Bucky out of his haze as he looked between the two of them,

“Really? Not only did you fuck without me, but you didn’t even use a condom. Darcy, are you on anything?”

“Hyperfertility means no.” she said. Bucky shook his head at the two of them,

“When we aren’t all freaking high on hormones, we’re having a very serious conversation about this.” He opened his mouth to say something else, but Steve’s hand on his thigh made it shut tight with an audible click. Steve looked at Bucky, then at Darcy. He had a hand on each person’s thigh and creeping upward, Darcy making small whimpering noises and Bucky’s eyes blown wide. Steve resisted the urge to lick his lips. He had a feeling dessert was going to be unforgettable.


End file.
